


Lone Pinecones

by GloriousGoblinQueen



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/pseuds/GloriousGoblinQueen
Summary: Just a spur of the moment poem dedicated to a couple of pine trees.





	

Its partner is lost and torn asunder  
Not by flood, nor by thunder;  
But by mindless act of man  
Was destroyed this two-tree clan.

Once coupled up and paired quite proudly  
The wind would rattle their needles loudly.  
Still, they stood so tall and grand  
Neither knowing the end was at hand.

What once was two, now down to one  
A longtime bond so swiftly undone.  
So stands the evergreen, alone  
The sole survivor, on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made a dedication to the fucking pine trees.


End file.
